1. Technical Field
The invention is related to an ink, an ink set, an ink cartridge and an ink ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Inks used for ink jet recording, by a commercially available ink jet printer and the like, are generally classified into the following two categories: inks containing a self-dispersible pigment that is capable of dissolving in a solvent such as water by itself, and inks containing a non-dispersible pigment that is not capable of dissolving in a solvent such as water by itself.